Mi reflejo
by Ariadna
Summary: fic terminado! los chicos deciden volver al apartamento a ver que pasó ^_^U
1. Discusión

Reflejo

Mi Reflejo

**__**

Secuela de Knowledge and Love

Por: Ariadna

Mimi esperaba impaciente a que la puerta del avión se abriera.

Al fin. Al fin su familia había decidido volver a Japón. Es cierto que extrañaría a sus amigos de Estados Unidos, pero Japón y Odaiba significaban mucho más para ella desde y para siempre.

La puerta finalmente se abrió. Corrió escaleras abajo y entró al aeropuerto, buscando a quienes habían venido a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Mimi!

La susodicha buscó incansablemente con la mirada a la voz que la había llamado.

-¡Mimi, por aquí!

Dio con ellos. Sus amigos y compañeros elegidos. Tai, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, TK, Joe, Sora y Matt estaban ahí.

La chica se abalanzó sobre Sora, Yolei y Kari de inmediato, haciendo que las tres chicas por momentos perdieran el equilibrio. Luego, corrió hacía Tai, Joe y todos los demás. ¡Estaba feliz de haber regresado!

-¿uh? ¿Y donde están Cody e Izzy?

Escuchó el sonido de un bufido. Un bufido que demostraba desagrado por lo que ella acababa de preguntar. Sora había fruncido el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Izzy.

Yolei se le acercó al oído y murmuró.

-Cody tenía práctica de Kendo, en cuanto a Izz… tenía que llevar a su hermana a un cumpleaños.

-¿y por qué me lo dices en voz baja? – cuestionó la recién llegada, dudosa.

-porque hace una semana que Izz y Sora no se dirigen la palabra y no quiero que Sora se enoje conmigo por mencionarlo.

-ouh…

A Mimi le quedó claro que tendría que interrogar a su amiga después, pero por ahora, sólo deseaba disfrutar el momento…

Primera parte:

****

Discusión

Riiiiinnnngggg. Riiiiinnnngggg. Riiiiinnnngggg.

-¡Tai, Kari, que alguno de los dos conteste el teléfono, tengo las manos ocupadas! – gritó desde la cocina la señora Kamiya.

-ya voy, ya voy… - respondió Tai en tono perezoso, pero su hermana menor fue más rápida y levantó el auricular primero. 

-¿Alo? ¡Davis! – se giró hacía su hermano. – es para mí.

Tai puso cara de fastidio ante la exagerada felicidad de su hermana. Pero en ese momento el timbre de la entrada sonó.

-¡Tai…! – gritó su madre de nuevo.

-ya, ya… - el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta con desgano, y al abrirla vio la cara de dos de sus viejos amigos ahí. – ah, hola Mimi, Matt.

-¿por qué ese ánimo? – preguntó la chica al ver la cara de Tai.

-estaba durmiendo la siesta…

-ah, perdón. 

-no, no import…

El chico no terminó la frase ya que Mimi entró a la casa, seguida de Matt, y se fue directo a la sala, por lo que no escuchó lo que Tai decía.

-vaya, tu casa no a cambiado nada… - comentó ella. - ¿y Kari?

-al teléfono. – dijo Tai indicando a su hermana, completamente absorbida en su conversación. – ¿qué los trajo por acá?

-Mimi quería hablar contigo sobre la pelea de Izzy y Sora. le dije que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos pero…

-son mis amigos, no hay asuntos ajenos aquí.

Matt giró sus ojos resignado como diciendo que esa discusión ya la había tenido demasiadas veces con ella.

-como sea, tu fuiste el que estaba con ellos cuando se pelearon ¿no? Mimi quiere saber tu punto de vista.

-pues… - Tai invitó a sus amigos a que se sentaran y les ofreció algo de beber antes que se dispusiera a contar nada. – en realidad no tengo muy claro porque discutieron de esa manera.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-ummm… no lo sé, la semana pasada quedamos de vernos en una cita doble ellos dos, Tsukino y yo…

-¿Tsukino? – interrumpió Mimi.

-mi novia.

-¿no que salías con Minako?

-si, pero eso fue siglos atrás… como decía, salimos los cuatro… aunque ellos no parecían muy comunicativos ese día, ahora que recuerdo. Luego de un rato le pedí a Izzy que me pasará el aceite y este derramó un poco sobre Sora y ahí fue donde comenzaron a discutir. Nunca había oído levantar la voz de esa manera a Sora y menos a Izzy. Todo el restaurante se enteró del historial familiar de ambos por boca del otro, ¡se dijeron de todo!

-eso es extraño… - murmuró la antigua portadora de la Pureza. - ¿por qué se pelearían así sólo por una mancha de aceite?

-dudo mucho que fuese la mancha de aceite. – acotó Matt. – luego de que Tai me contara de esto la primera vez, fui con Izz y de lo que logré que me dijera ni mencionó eso.

-¿y qué dijo?

-algo de no estar listo, que ella lo quería todo a su manera, que era improbable que resultara así.

-¿qué que cosa resultara cómo? – interrogó la chica, sin entender.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-se negó a seguir hablando. Cuando hablé con Sora después ni siquiera me respondió, algo de que Izzy era un imbécil insensible y que no me metiera en sus asuntos.

-si, se gritaron de lo mismo en el restaurante. – recordó Tai. – dijeron algo de que Izzy llegó muy tarde y que Sora iba muy rápido.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Kari colgó el auricular y se unió al grupo.

-hola chicos, ¿por qué tan serios? – les preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a su conversación con Davis.

-Kari, ¿has hablado con Izzy o Sora últimamente? – la interrogó Mimi.

-claro, todo el tiempo, ¿por qué?

-¿y qué te han dicho de su pelea?

-nada. Pero supongo que poco importa, Tai y Minako solían discutir todo el tiempo pero no se demoraban mucho en reconciliarse, ¿recuerdan?

Su hermano tosió incomodo.

-y tienes que recordar también, Kari, que ella y yo NO hacemos un buen ejemplo porque ya NO estamos juntos. – le dijo, enfatizando mucho su voz.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto. De todas maneras, yo creo que ellos tienen una relación tan estable que no importa cuantas veces discutan, volverán a estar juntos.

-que manera tan simple de ver las cosas… - pensó Matt es voz alta, mirando a Mimi de reojo.

-¿entonces cuando fue la última vez que esos dos se pelearon? – consultó la joven Tachikawa.

Kari, Tai y Matt se miraron esperando que otro respondiera.

-mmm… - Tai intentaba hacer memoria. – que yo recuerde, esos dos NUNCA se pelean… llevan cuatro años de novios y nunca los he visto discutir, hasta ahora, claro.

-tienes razón. – concordó Kari. – no por nada ganaron el premio a "mejor pareja" el año pasado en la escuela, ¿no?

-y el año antepasado también, si recuerdo bien. – recalcó Matt.

Silencio de nuevo. Si esos dos se habían peleado, debía ser por algo MUY serio.

-me harté. – declaró Mimi, poniéndose de pie. – hablaré directamente con Sora. si ella no me dice nada siendo yo su mejor amiga, pues tendremos que recurrir al plan B.

-¿plan B? – corearon los hermanos Kamiya al unísono.

Matt se llevó la palma de su mano para golpear su frente, sabiendo a lo que la chica se refería. Ya le había contado ella que lo había hecho con un par de amigos en Estados Unidos.

-los encerraremos en una habitación hasta que aclaren sus diferencias.

Izzy estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque que quedaba cerca de su casa. Miraba a su pequeña hermana jugar junto con otros niños, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que ella hacía. Estaba pensando en Sora…

¡Que rabia! ¿Por qué de repente se tenía que poner ella tan exigente? ¿Y él tan nervioso? 

No era algo que deseara solucionar aún. Por lo general resolvían sus disputas en poco tiempo y casi nadie llegaba a enterarse si alguna vez se habían peleado. Tenían paciencia el uno del otro. Pero desde que habían recurrido a _ese_ tema, él no supo que hacer. Todavía no sabía que hacer.

Y era por eso que no había ido con Sora para aclarar las cosas. Y sabía que Sora estaba pensando en lo mismo, sólo que desde su punto de vista.

Se encolerizaba al recordar a su novia. Sí, novia, aún su novia. En ningún momento decidieron cortar su relación, sólo se tomaron un tiempo de distancia. No era que la odiara, pero realmente estaba enojado con ella. Muy enojado. 

Y ese era el caso, no quería volver con Sora hasta que se le pasara este enojo, pero su paciencia lo estaba matando. Una semana y aún estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Una semana y aún tenían ese incidente en mente. No, no la pelea el restaurante. Algo que ocurrió el día anterior a ese…

Le daba rabia pensar lo tonta que fue Sora, y lo tonto que fue él también, pero…

Aún la amaba, y ese era el principal problema. Esa mezcla de sensaciones. La amaba y le enfurecía. 

Cada vez que le preguntaban por Sora sólo lograba hablar mal de ella. De cuan torpe y antipática era. Ya sabía que ella decía lo mismo de él. Y que ella aún lo quería de todas maneras, y que no lo odiaba.

¿Entonces por qué el enojo no se disipaba?

Trató de despejar su mente y giró su atención en su hermana nuevamente, quien estaba encaramándose en un árbol con ayuda de sus amigos.

-¡Kotori! – exclamó, corriendo hacía ella y tomándola en sus brazos para bajarla de aquel árbol. – no vuelvas a hacer eso Tori, ¡es peligroso!

-¡pero Oniichan! ¡Yo quiero volar y para eso tengo que hacerlo desde bien alto! – reclamó la pequeña, haciendo un puchero.

-así sólo lograrás caerte. Ya te he dicho que no puedes volar, Tori, tienes que construiste unas alas primero. – explicó con ternura a su hermanita. – creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

-¿me ayudarás a construirme unas alas? – preguntó la niña poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-está bien, pero mañana ¿ok?

-okay.

El chico pelirrojo ya estaba a una cuadra de su casa cuando se cruzó con Joe, Matt y Tai. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos en ese momento, pero los saludó de todas maneras.

-hola chicos.

-ah, que bien que te encontramos, Izz, te estabamos buscando. – aclaró Taichi.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y para qué?

-la computadora en el departamento de Joe y Matt se volvió a descomponer.

-¿puedes arreglarla por favor? – pidieron los chicos al unísono.

-um, claro. Dejen que lleve a Kotori a casa y voy para allá.

-¡no es necesario! – exclamó Tai, insistiendo. – yo me llevo a Tori, tú ve con Joe y Matt.

Antes de que Izzy alcanzara a protestar, Tai tomó a su hermana de sus brazos y los otros dos chicos comenzaron a indicarle el camino a su hogar.

Al llegar al dichoso departamento que el hermano de TK y el chico de lentes compartían desde hace un año, Izzy logró escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

-¡por última vez, Mimi, no quiero hablar del tema!

-¿Sora? - Izzy entendió al fin el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos y se disgustó. - me voy.

El chico iba a dar media vuelta pero lamentablemente para él, Matt y Joe eran más fuertes y lo tomaron por los brazos hasta hacerlo entrar en la pieza en la que estaban las chicas, la habitación de Matt.

-¿Izzy? – Sora vio a su novio y se enojó también. - ¿qué están haciendo?

-¡es por su bien! – declaró Mimi, saliendo del cuarto.

Sora iba a decir algo más, pero los chicos le lanzaron a Izzy encima y en ese momento cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Para cuando lograron ponerse de pie, la puerta estaba con llave por fuera.

-¡Mimi, abre de inmediato! – exigió Sora. Cuando no recibió respuesta comenzó a preocuparse. - ¿Joe? ¿Matt?

-lo sentimos chicos, pero sabes que no se puede contra Mimi cuando se le viene una idea a la cabeza… - se disculpó el chico de pelo azul.

-¡pues tendrán que vérselas conmigo si no abren de inmediato!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, al parecer los chicos tuvieron la buena idea de dejarlos solos para no oír sus gritos.

-¿qué clase de idea loca es esta? – interrogó Sora al aire, ya exasperada.

Izzy recordó algo que lo enojó aún más.

-¡el plan B! ¡El maldito Plan B de Mimi! ¡Voy a matarla cuando nos deje salir de aquí!

-pues estoy de acuerdo contigo, habrá de matarlos a todos una vez que salgamos. 

Izzy y Sora se quedaron viendo por un momento, sin decir palabra… pero luego recordaron el porqué estaban ahí y se dieron la espalda.

Esta parecía que iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

Fin de la primera parte.

Notas:

I'M BACK!

A pedido de Priss-chan esta pareja está de vuelta ^^

Al principio no sabía bien que hacer para la secuela que querías, Priss, pero se me ocurrió de repente mientras se suponía tenía que estar llenando mi formulario de postulación a la Universidad ¬_¬U (de todas maneras entré a lo que quería así que no hay problema ^_^V)

Este fic no será muy largo, eso sí, creo que lo haré de tres partes solamente. 

Tengo la sensación de que los personajes están fuera de su carácter habitual, pero bueno, imagínenselos ya mayores, que si Kou-kun y Sora-chan llevan cuatro años juntos quiere decir que tienen 16 y 17 años ya (¡y la pequeña Kotori tendrá poco más de tres años!). 

Ay, no pude evitar poner algo de japonés y que Tori-chibichan le dijera 'oniichan' a Koushiro-kun, ¡¡qué adorable suena!! Kawaii!!

Quiero agradecer a todos ellos que dejaron su review para "Knowledge and Love", Priss, Cerberusmon, OR, Cris y SilvorMoon, y también a todos ellos que me han enviado sus comentarios respecto a este fic desde la primera vez que lo publiqué ¡arigatou, minna-san!

Digimon pertenece a Bandai y la Toei. Los personajes: Minako, Tanori, Tsukino y Kotori me pertenecen a mí (JA!).

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. Lo ocurrido

Mi Reflejo

**__**

Secuela de Knowledge and Love

Por: Ariadna

Segunda parte:

****

Lo ocurrido

Quince minutos, quince largos minutos… eso es todo el tiempo que había pasado, y claramente aún no se decidían a hablar, ninguno de los dos. Hasta que…

-aún estoy enojado contigo, Sora.

-y yo contigo Izzy. 

Silencio de nuevo. Ni siquiera se miraban a la cara, tal vez porque sabían que si lo hacían o se enojarían más, o se les pasaría el enojo por completo… y no estaban nada seguros de lo que querían en ese momento… Sora estaba sentada de un lado de la cama e Izzy estaba parado mirando por la ventana hacia fuera. Lamentablemente aquel departamento quedaba en un séptimo piso, así que no tenía sentido intentar escapar por ahí.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono. Recordando el inicio de todo aquello…

Sora e Izzy estaban en casa de este último viendo una película. Ambos estaban instalados encima de la cama. Sora recostada sobre Izzy. Los padres del pelirrojo habían ido a la casa de unos amigos y se habían llevado a Tori con ellos.

Los chicos se encontraban completamente solos.

Izzy se separó de Sora y paró la cinta, un poco avergonzado.

-es la última vez que le hago caso a Tai al arrendar una película, lo prometo. – murmuró recordando la cantidad de escenas *explícitas* que aparecían en ella.

-yo la encontré romántica… - comentó ella sonriendo.

-¿y qué parte? ¿Cuándo cada vez que él la abrazaba terminaba sacándole el sostén [brasier] o cuando ella lo felicita por lo *grande* que lo tenía? – interrogó Izzy levantando una ceja en duda, pero medio en broma.

-nada de eso. La parte cuando se deciden a vivir juntos porque ya no podían soportar dormir una sola noche separados.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-si tú lo dices…

-pero en serio, Izz. ¿Es que tu no has pensado en eso?

-¿en que tú y yo vivamos juntos? Pues sí, pero más a futuro, ¿no? Aún… - él se volvió a sentar en la cama.

Sora se le acercó para mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaba hacer eso.

-no me refiero a eso, tontito. Me refiero a que… - se detuvo un momento, sonrojada. – me refiero a que tú y yo… pues… hagamos el amor…

Izzy quedó como un tomate.

-¿qué… que quieres que tú y yo…? Er… Sora, yo… - tragó saliva. – si, he pensado en eso, pero…

-me gustaría… que llegáramos a ese nivel, ¿sabes? Te amo y bueno… quiero que tú seas el primero… y el último también, digo, siempre quiero estar contigo… - Sora se estaba enredando debido a lo difícil del tema. – lo que quiero decir… es que tal vez esté lista un día de estos y necesito saber si tú lo estarás también.

-er… lo estaré Sora. – Izzy bajó la vista ruborizado aún. – creo que lo estaré. Yo también te amo mucho.

-y… ¿qué pasaría si te dijera… que estoy lista ahora?

Izumi alzó la vista de forma inmediata.

-¿…cómo dices?

-lo… lo que oíste. - Sora se le acercó aún más, sin dejar de estar roja. – creo que estoy lista ahora. Si no lo estás tú por favor dime pero…

-no, no. – el chico negó con la cabeza y luego una tímida sonrisa asomó. – si tú estás lista yo…

Se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro y se besaron, Sora se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama e Izzy estaba sobre ella… comenzaron besándose… Sora le murmuró algo a su novio… éste comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, sus movimientos parecían torpes, pero continuaba… ella se dejó tocar, demasiado nerviosa para interrumpir, luego lo besó… él comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuello… ella se atrevió a tocarlo, dejando que sus manos se relajaran en su espalda y le sacaran la camisa poco a poco………… ¡¡cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar!!

-¡¿QUÉ?! 

El sonido fue como una advertencia para el chico, y a pesar de que Sora le dijo que lo ignorara, él se levantó por inercia y salió de la pieza a contestar. La chica suspiró resignada, al parecer ese no era el día.

Al minuto después Izzy volvió a la habitación, con la cara seria.

-lo siento.

-está bien, al parecer este no era el momento indicado.

-pero si qui…

-no así está bien. – Sora se levantó de la cama y fue por sus cosas para irse.

-realmente, si quieres yo…

-así está BIEN. – repitió ella, con voz cortante.

Pero no estaba bien. Nada bien. Ella se sintió rechazada por Izzy ese día, pero contuvo sus sentimientos y se fue, sin decirle nada de lo que sentía o quería a su novio.

Izzy, por su parte, también había quedado sin decir nada. No le dijo a ella lo que él realmente sentía sobre el tema, ni porqué había ido a contestar tan desesperado el teléfono.

Nunca habían pasado por una situación así. No era como cuando no se ponían de acuerdo para ir a un lugar u otro en sus citas, o si les gustó tal película o no… esto era un problema de una relación de adultos, y estaban muy inseguros sobre lo que realmente tenía que pasar.

Las dudas se apoderaron de ellos, y las reacciones del otro empeoraron las cosas… y luego, comenzó la rabia. ¿Por qué ella/él no entendía? ¿Qué no se dio cuenta de que hizo lo hizo por una razón? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?!

Peor fue al día siguiente. Por contener sus emociones, cuando él sin querer la ensució con aceite, ambos explotaron; no podían seguir conteniendo su angustia de esa manera y se pelearon.

Y ahora, Izzy y Sora estaban encerrados en una habitación solos y sin querer hablar para arreglar aquella situación.

Otros quince minutos sin emitir palabras… el silencio los estaba matando… pero luego…

-esto es una tontería, ¡hoy tenía que llegar temprano a casa! – exclamó Sora en voz alta.

-¿y me lo dices a mí? Iba a cuidar de Kotori esta noche para que mis padres salieran a cenar.

-¿cómo está Tori? – Sora inconscientemente recordó a la niña. – bueno, la echo de menos… ¿aún tiene intenciones de volar?

-solo a pasado una semana, claro que aún lo intenta… ay, jamás debí haberle dicho el significado de su nombre… - Izzy suspiró resignado.

Sora sonrió, le había sido extraño no haber visto a la hermana de su novio en una semana, se alegró de saber que todo seguía igual…

-yo te advertí que no lo hicieras, ¿recuerdas? Me ocurrió algo parecido cuando era pequeña y me enteré que mi nombre quería decir 'cielo', me encantaba subirme a la parte alta de los edificios…

Izzy también sonrió… sin querer habían comenzado una conversación… al parecer el estar con ella hacía que el enojo se disipara bastante… estuvo toda una semana esperando que sus ánimos se calmaran antes de acercársele nuevamente y resultó que el simple hecho de verla había mejorado las cosas, aunque aún estaba _el problema_…

-Sora, yo…

-Izzy, yo…

Hablaron al unísono… hace mucho que no lo hacían… por lo que soltaron una risita nerviosa.

-perdón. – se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-yo… - parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para decir lo mismo.

-tú primero…

-no, tú primero…

La chica tragó saliva.

-lo que nos pasó… no lo sé… solo quería decirte que… - se frustró por quedarse sin nada que decir. - ¡ay, no puedo explicarlo con palabras! 

-lo sé, lo entiendo… yo… tampoco puedo decirlo…

-sabes que aún te amo, ¿no es así?

-por supuesto, y yo te amo a ti…

-es que… si no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-si quería, Sora, es solo que… todo fue muy repentino… no me diste tiempo de pensar en nada… - Izzy se sonrojó. – cuando estabamos… eh… en eso… esperaba una señal que me dijera si lo que hacía era correcto o no… y creo que tomé esa llamada telefónica como señal…

La joven Takenouchi bajó la vista. 

-entiendo… yo… me sentí mal… sentí que había hecho algo malo proponiéndote eso…

-no, Sora, no es así… si tú estabas lista…

-¡no estaba lista! Yo toqué el tema porque era un paso importante en nuestra relación, pero en realidad todo se me fue de las manos. Quería saber que sentías tú al respecto, y al alejarte así por sobresalto solo me hizo sentir… rechazada… no querida… 

Izzy por fin entendió por completo la situación, y por fin se decidió a mirar a su novia a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-ay, Sora… fui un estúpido…

-no, Izzy, fuimos estúpidos… - a Sora le cayeron una lágrimas, pero era de felicidad, el abrazo de Izzy le había hecho tanta falta…

Se separaron un poco para mirarse cara a cara, y ambos se sonrieron.

-Dios, ¡como extrañaba ver mi reflejo en tus ojos!

-yo también, Izzy, yo también…

El chico le limpió las lágrimas de la cara a la antigua portadora del Amor, y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Las sensaciones mezcladas de ambos lograban un acaloramiento extraño… 

-te amo… yo ya no sé que haría sin ti…

-te amo más que a nada en el mundo…

Descansaron sus cuerpos sobre la cama… y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos… sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que querían… era una situación bastante irónica…

-¿dónde crees que hayan…?

-en el cajón del velador. – dijo Sora.

-¿y tú como sabes donde Matt guarda esa clase de cosas? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, arqueando una ceja.

-¿recuerdas esa vez que perdí una apuesta y tuve que limpiarle la habitación? Bueno, así descubrí donde los guarda…

-ajá…

Izzy se movió un poco para abrir el dichoso cajón. Antes de sacar lo que tenía que sacar se volvió hacia Sora…

-¿estás segura?

-más que nunca…

****

Fin de la segunda parte.

notas:

ok… so, so… ¿qué les pareció? 

Bien, para el despistado que no entendió lo que Izzy necesitaba era un condón… pero no lo puse directamente porque no me encajaba en el lenguaje y así… 

Y bueno, de todas maneras que estos dos lo hagan ahí no más es bastante irresponsable, en especial si Sora no se a preocupado de su día del mes, pero a veces el amor es despistado y se despreocupa, ¿qué se le va a hacer? 

También, la reconciliación podría parecer fácil pero en realidad es que sólo necesitaban estar juntos, ne? digo, sin darse cuenta se echaban tanto de menos que lo cubrían con su enojo… 

Por más que lo leo no me gustó tanto como relate esto… pero pensar en reescribirlo hace que mi dolor de cabeza vuelva, en serio! Esto sólo lo escribí para liberar tensiones, sorry.

Y si, aún queda una parte ^_~


	3. Y al final...

Mi Reflejo

**__**

Secuela de Knowledge and Love

Por: Ariadna

Tercera parte:

****

Y al final…

Mimi no dejaba de golpear los dedos de sus manos en forma rítmica contra la mesa… miró el reloj de nuevo… ya había pasado una hora y media desde que los habían dejado solos… ¿sería suficiente? No… mejor un poco más…

Estaban en su casa ahora, ella, Matt y Joe. Ambos chicos jugaban tranquilamente un partido de ajedrez… lo gracioso es que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno en eso, pero realmente no había nada mejor que hacer… 

-Joe, ¿puedes prender la radio? 

-claro…

El chico de lentes prendió el aparato y comenzó a buscar una buena estación de música.

Mimi suspiró profundo… ¿qué sería lo que había confundido tanto a esos dos?… Esperaba que su plan resultara y que ellos resolvieran su problema… realmente le gustaban como pareja… a pesar de que no los había visto actuar juntos tanto como el resto del grupo, sabía el cariño que se sentían ellos y su lógica simplemente ya no los podía poner por separado.

Joe por fin se decidió por una estación y dejó la música andar…

__

he encontrado cosas buenas para soportar,

el calor del hambre cuando me voy a acostar…

La chica miró hacia Matt por un momento mientras él reanudaba su juego con Joe. Quizás él era la principal razón por la que ella hacía esto… ellos eran buenos amigos ahora, pero luego de alejarse por tanto tiempo la relación simplemente no se pudo seguir sosteniendo y cortaron hace dos años… tal vez lo que deseaba era que alguien le hubiese hecho este favor a ella para salvar su noviazgo con Matt… pero ya era demasiado tarde, no valían los intentos…

__

y si me dices que te vas,

que no lo quieres intentar…

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia Odaiba desde el cuarto piso donde se encontraba… la abrió para dejar entrar el aire… le gustaba ese aire limpio… sonrió tratando de limpiar sus pensamientos… pero luego pensó… _"¿y si no resulta? ¿Y si lo de Izzy y Sora era realmente irremediable? ¡Me odiarán por lo que les hice!"_ Tal vez debía ir a verlos antes de que pasara algo… 

__

entonces abre la ventana…

Y ¡TÍRATE!

Mimi se asustó con el grito en la canción.

-¡apaguen esa cosa! – exclamó, agitada. Se le había acelerado el corazón de repente… - nos vamos de vuelta al departamento, chicos. Veremos que pasó.

Joe y Matt intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza pero no dijeron nada y se pusieron en camino.

Cuando iban a media cuadra del lugar a donde iban, se encontraron con Tai y la hermana de Izzy.

-los estaba buscando. Supuse que no estarían en el departamento por lo que no fui para allá, pero es que necesito ayuda.

-¿qué pasó?

-los Sres. Izumi van a cenar fuera esta noche, y como necesitan que alguien cuide de Tori, e Izzy está atrapado allá arriba, entre todos tendremos que encargarnos de ella. – explicó él.

-¡¡Sí!! – exclamó la niña, mirando a los otros chicos, y luego se giró hacia Matt estirando los brazos… - ¡quiero que Mattie me cargue!

Mimi parpadeó.

-¿Mattie? Pensé que sólo yo podría llamarte así… - le comentó mirándolo, sorpresivamente, con una sonrisa… - ¿es que acaso Kotori es tu nueva novia?

-¿pero que dices…?

-¿qué es ser novia? – preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, ya en brazos del chico rubio.

-es cuando tú quieres mucho a alguien que no es de tu familia y pasas mucho tiempo con él, como tu hermano y Sora… - trató de explicarle Joe.

-um… no entendí… - la niña frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió. – hey, Joey ¿quieres ver la cicatriz que quedó en mi rodilla después de mi primer vuelo?

-ok…

Kotori pasó de los brazos de 'Mattie' a los de 'Joey' con facilidad, mientras los chicos siguieron caminando de vuelta a donde habían dejado a Sora e Izzy.

-¿creen que sea prudente que Kotori los vea si es que aún están enojados? – comentó Tai, recordando nuevamente la discusión en el restaurante.

-es mejor así. – supuso Mimi. – dudo que se pongan a decir pesadeces delante de la niña, ¿no?

Matt abrió la puerta del departamento con precaución… sabía que estaban encerrados en su pieza pero de todas maneras fue cuidadoso… extrañamente no se oía ningún ruido de discusión… o peor… no se oía nada.

-¡se mataron mutuamente! – exclamó Tai.

Mimi y Matt golpearon al unísono al hermano de Kari por haber hecho ese comentario. Tori rió ante la cara que él puso por el dolor.

-tal vez lograron salir y se fueron… - pensó Joe en voz alta.

-vamos a ver.

Los cuatro chicos y la niña se encaminaron hacía la habitación de Matt, este la abrió tan lentamente como lo había hecho con la puerta principal… y lo que vieron adentro los sorprendió…

Izzy y Sora seguían ahí, en el cuarto… pero durmiendo… abrazados… y desnudos bajo unas escasas las sábanas…

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada pero se les notaba a simple vista el rojo en las mejillas de los cuatro… 

Matt volvió a cerrar la puerta, rápidamente.

-¿por qué oniichan y Sora estaban durmiendo sin ropa? – preguntó la inocente Kotori. - ¿no les dará frío?

-no lo creo Tori, no lo creo… - murmuró Joe entre su respiración, se ponía más rojo de solo recordarlo.

-creo que es mejor que volvamos después… - sugirió oportunamente Tai.

-ya lo creo…

-argh, ¡¡lo hicieron en mi cama!! – Matt exclamó al final, con desagrado.

-ya, Mattie, no es para tanto… - lo regañó Mimi. – vamonos ya, creo que aún necesitan su tiempo a solas… por lo menos creo que ya se han reconciliado, ¿no?

****

Fin de la tercer parte.

Fin de Mi Reflejo.

Notas: 

So, so… de nuevo… que opinan?

Primero que nada, el extracto de canción es de un grupo chileno llamado "Los Tr3s" y la canción es "Tírate"… simplemente quería tener la oportunidad de ponerla y aquí se me presentó ^^

El hecho de que haya separado a Mimi y a Yamato es primero que nada porque no me gusta mucho ese par, si los usé antes fue por mi filosofía "has de todo un poco" pero eso no necesitaba pasar a más de un fic… y también, por la misma razón que no dejé juntos a Taichi con Minako, es que me parecía un poco irreal que todas las parejas, a través de cuatro años, siendo ellos adolescentes, duren tanto. Lo de Sora y Koushirou es la excepción a la norma, pero no así las otras dos parejas. El amor da muchas vueltas… 

Hice la mayor parte de este fic con un ENORME dolor de cabeza, así que no me dediqué a corregirlo ni nada, espero que esté bien así tal cual =P

Comentarios a kem@netline.cl 


End file.
